


Breathless...

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: BIGSTAR (Band)
Genre: A Powerful Conglomerate, F/M, Fights, Gangs and Gangsters, Love Story, Romance, Slight Violence, mentions of illegal activities, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Two rivals. . .and a young girl's heart. . .Who will come out on top when the game is all over?





	1. Where it All Began...

_The Present~_

_Seoul, South Korea_  
Inside of Myeong-dong  
At exactly 2:15 pm  
On Friday

* * *

* * *

Gee Dan Jin found Oh Gwang Suk in an alleyway surrounded by darkness beaten up and alone. He had bruises and big blotches of blood all over the entire length of his body. Gwang Suk grunted in pain.

She wondered what the hell happened to him. She watched as he tried to move however the pain coursing through him kept him from moving too much. Wincing he knew that he probably had a few broken ribs and fractured bones. Why hadn't he been able to notice those men dawned in black following close behind him?

Dammit! Why was she still on his mind after thoughts of her left him blinded and sadly defenseless? But yet he couldn't even blame her. He could blame himself for showing off his weak side to those who maybe his enemies.

Chuckling violently he realized that he would always be weak because of her and no one else. He would never appear weak where as his father was concerned. That's when he decided that no one else will know that side of him ever again. He would always remain the cold-hearted prince he was known for.

She bent to his level placing her hand against his sweating forehead. He had his eyes closed to try and shield some of the pain he was feeling away until he felt her gentle touch. He tried to speak to warn Danie away from him but ended up spitting out and coughing up blood. His own blood.

Fearing for his life Danie wrapped his injured right arm over her left shoulder blade. He mumbled a few words of pain as she helped him up to his feet. The pain was still coursing inside of him. Refusing to listen to his groans she began to walk him to the bench that was nearby. She sat him down and then took root next to him.

Unable to hold himself up without being in pain he rested his head against her shoulder. Shock spread through her entire body. Even though she had only met him once he was able to make her heart beat so fast inside of her chest that she didn't know what to do.

"I know that you're in pain and hurt badly but what is your name so I can thank you for earlier?" Danie whispered her words against his hair. She hopefully awaited his reply as he grunted once again in agonizing pain.

"O-Oh Gwang Suk..." he stuttered from the pain of speaking at all which was getting harder for him to even do.

"Thank you for your help Gwang Suk Oh... my name is Danie- I'll call a cab to take you to the hospital-" she began to thank him but he cut her off coldly.

"Don't worry about that- look- here is my ride now- bwahahahahaha!" he laughed bitterly almost forgetting the pain he was feeling for a mere moment until he had took full notice of his father's men.

They walked up to them and grabbed his arms pulling up to feet as he continued to hysterically laugh like a mad man. He cursed his ol' man inside his head as he was being dragged away from Danie so harshly and so mistreated by Danie's view point. Danie jumped up from the bench alarmed for his safety.

"Yah! Leave him alone you big jerks!" she cried as she tried to fight the men off him. Gwang Suk found her even more interesting at she kept hitting and kicking at one of the men holding on to him.

"Stop Danie. Hopefully one day we'll meet again in the near future." He smirked at her cunningly before allowing them to carry him off. Danie could only stand in shock as she watched the bruised young man enter the black van they awaiting him. He didn't even peer back in her direction as the van drove off.

She fell to her knees in awe of it all.

How did he know about her nickname? A slight smiled played against her worried features. Hopefully he would still be alive and well when they ever met again. Danie stood up and walked away from the scene that will be forever planted inside of mind her.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_Before Hand~_

_Seoul, South Korea_  
Outside of Myeong-dong  
At exactly 1:30 am  
On Thursday

* * *

* * *

Oh Gwang Suk, better known by his gang name Feel Dog, was out with his guys doing their normal business when he heard the faint cry of a scared girl. He didn't need to be a genius to know that the girl screaming was in fear for her life.

Without much hesitation he took off in the direction he noticed her voice coming from. His gang followed behind him a little bit puzzled by his actions but still going to back him up if he needed it. Gwang Suk stopped running at the head of an alley nearby where he personally lived.

Five wannabe thugs were trying to rough up some poor defenseless girl as she tried to fight them off. They tossed her among them like a useless plaything as she cried and fought to get away. They were laughing at her expense as the tears in her eyes made their way down her cheeks.

Having enough of the horrid scene before him, Gwang Suk cleared his throat letting the thugs know that he was there. They took his attention glaring hard at the young man before them. The girl peered at her rescuer pleading for his help through her tear-filled eyes. Smirking Gwang Suk stepped one foot forward towards the men surrounding the girl.

Slowly the men got ready for a fight as the rest of Gwang Suk's gang arrived. Baram, Gwang Suk's second in command, lightly pressed a hand against his shoulder asking for permission to start and get it over with.

"It's not nice to treat pretty young ladies like trash-" Gwang Suk mocked the men as one of them held on to the scared girl's wrist tightly.

"Who the hell are you-" one of the men boldly shouted at him. Gwang Suk closed his eyes for a second breathing hard before saying anything to the ass of a man.

"I'm Feel Dog- Do you want to feel my poison?" he beamed harshly when he opened his eyes. A light chuckle clutched in his throat.

"What the hell are you ragging on about?" another man said as the girl was tossed his way. She struggled to get away from him but he harshly pulled her closer to him by her waist.

"This..." Gwang Suk whispered solemnly to the one that chose to speak.  Huffing in quiet rage he strikes the man in the face causing him to lose his balance. The man fell back in to his friends as Gwang Suk bitterly laughed at him for better measure.

"You're not even worth the dirt underneath my fingernails- now- release her." Gwang Suk barked angrily as he stepped on the men's neck adding a few points of pressure on it. Luckily for the man it wasn't enough to crush his windpipe. Just a little to make a person breathless for a while.

The rest of the man's men growled in anger as they tried to attack him dropping the girl to the hard floor as they do. However the rest of Gwang Suk's men were too fast for them to get a good shot at him. He watched at they fought a little before the crying girl caught his attention once again.

"Yah! Why the hell are you still here stupid- leave!" he bellowed at her causing her to flinch in terror because of it. She had been watching the huge horrible fight. A fight horrible over her.

"B-but-" she stuttered through her tears as he glared at her. She didn't move an inch as he accessed her entirety.

"God damn it all to hell; I said to fucking leave already!" he yelled at her again but she still didn't budge from her spot. Gwang Suk reached for her arm but ended up grabbing her hand. He pulled her to her feet once all the men were succumbed and defeated by his men.

He turned to peered in the direction of his own men to make sure they were alright. Sighing inwardly at the fact that they were fine and everything on them was in working order he turned his attention back upon the broken thing called a girl. She sniffled in her tears as he glared a hole in to her forehead. Her eyes were now trained upon the floor.

Without another thought he dragged her behind him. His gang followed close behind them leaving the men on the ground hurt and beaten. He kept walking until they made it to a cafe nearby. His gang stayed outside and waited for him as he dragged her inside and forced her to sit at one of the tables near the window mercilessly. He stood peering at the fear-stricken girl as a waitress came to take their orders.

She was shocked to know it was that had came to the cafe to eat. He ordered food for her and paid for it in cash. The shocked waitress went to fulfill his wish. Gwang Suk dangerously glared at the girl before turning on his heel and leaving. The girl watched as her savior angrily let her alone again.

Normally Gwang Suk wouldn't have cared less if a girl was alright or safe but when he held her hand he felt a spark inside his heart come to life. The fear of being hurt once more crossed his mind and that's why he quickly got rid of her. He prayed that he would never have to see her again as his gang watched him leave the cafe in distress. They followed behind once more not bothering to say a word as Gwang Suk marched on angrily.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_The Present~_

_Seoul, South Korea_  
Inside of Gangnam  
At exactly 9:45 pm  
On Friday

* * *

* * *

Mr. Oh, Feel Dog's father, wants the best of life for his stubborn son but Gwang Suk doesn't want the same thing. His idea on his own desires for his life are different from his father's view. Gwang Suk wanted to be somebody that people could lean on without being in fear. He wanted to be a man without power of money but with his father money would always be power.

That's how Gwang Suk started BGSTAR with his small group of friends. They were very well known and no one hardly tried to mess with them. With BIGSTAR, Gwang Suk made a man of himself, he became a leader to the ones that needed one.

Mr. Oh watched Gwang Suk sulk on the bed he was lying upon. He was shirtless as he tried to rest his eyes peacefully. At least he was trying to rest them peacefully. Nonetheless with his father standing guard at his room's door he knew that he'd never get there. His bruises were being taken cared of by the maids who worked for him.

"You just couldn't let me live my life, could you?" Gwang Suk snarled at his father. However Mr. Oh ignored all of that and spoke anyway. He stepped closer to the bad as he spoke.

"You are my son Gwang Suk-" Mr. Oh reasoned but his stubborn son didn't want to hear it. He cut his father off rudely. They ignored the maids busying themselves with his opened wounds.

"I didn't choose to be your son so don't act like you actually care!" Gwang Suk preened shooing the maids away with the wave of his hands. The maids hurried left fearing for their jobs and their lives.

"I do care dammit!" Mr. Oh finally raised his voice in anger since the first time he had seen his son up close. Everything he did was for his family. He could not understand why Gwang Suk did not understand that.

"Yeah, you care enough to have me beaten up and delivered back to you. Who fucking does that to their own son?" Gwang Suk scowled getting even more pissed off at seeing his father's face before him. He wanted to punch someone in the face and father was the closes person near us.

"I did it for your own good! If you'd stop trying to run away from your responsibilities none of this would even be happening!" Mr. Oh seethed in white hot rage.

"Fuck responsibilities! They're not even mine! I didn't fucking choose them or this damn life!" Gwang Suk sneered as an invisible steam escaped from his ears.

"Who are you to yell at me! I am your elder, Oh Gwang Suk! And since you want to act like a child, I'll treat you like a child-" Mr. Oh raised his voice in anger once more. He was done with his son's stubborn ways and his horrible attitude.

"Like hell you will!" Gwang Suk jeered scoffing at his father. Mr. Oh walked back to the door of the bedroom.

"That's it! Pack a bag you're going to that business school in America tomorrow." Mr. Oh hissed slamming the room door shut as he leaves.

Gwang Suk sat up in the bed huffing angrily to himself. He wanted to fight, to yell, to disobey like he normally would have but the thought of running in to Danie again changed his mind. For some odd reason he wanted to be better for her and for his friends.

He realized that it was wrong of him to drag his friends in to his own problems. What happens between his father and himself shouldn't effect the people around him. So decided at that moment that he'd leave just like his father ordered him to and become a better man for them even if his friends will feel as if he had abandoned them. It was the right thing to do for everyone.


	2. Where it All Ends...

_Before Hand~_

_Seoul, South Korea  
Inside of Myeong-dong_   
_At exactly 1:17 pm_   
_On Friday_

* * *

* * *

Oh Gwang Suk left the corner store near where he lived. As he walked he had to pass by a dark alleyway on his way heading home. He surprisingly didn't take notice of his surroundings as he removed the cap of his coke bottle. He slowly tilted his head back to take in a long sip of the cold throat burning liquid. It was the closes thing he could get next to liquor at that time of day near his neighborhood.

His mind fell back on upon the girl he and his gang had helped earlier. He had had gotten Baram to dig any information he could on the girl. Her name was Gee Dan Jin and her nickname was Danie. He found the name unbecoming for such a special girl as her. If she were to ever be his he would have to find her a better nickname to his liking.

He was proud to learn that she is a student at Seoul University studying to become a teacher. From the information gathered, she loved kids, so she wanted to teach kindergartners. She is she is almost twenty years of age. From the moment he laid eyes on Danie he knew that she was special.

She was nothing like the girl who had broke his heart a few years back... Cha Mi Hyo... He had loved her with all his heart until he found out how she really was... a low down scheming hag that was only after his money- father's money basically their money and family name. She had only wanted power and wealth not love... never love...

The only reason he found out the truth about her because he happened to be out looking for the perfect engagement ring for her when he saw her with one of her many guy friends. One that he'd often see with her. He was about to walked up to them when he overheard their conversation about her only using for money and fame.

His heart had shattered in to a million pieces with every word she spoke to the other man. He grew furious but at the same very thankful that he hadn't wasted his money buying her ring after all. After that he swore to never fall for the tricks of a woman ever again that is until met Danie of course. All of that went completely out of the window for him the moment they had met.

It was like destiny- all of his built up rage and pain dissipated the second he laid eyes on her- like she was his soulmate sent to him from God almighty. Somehow they girl had broken down something inside his heart that he didn't really want admit. He had a feeling that he'll never see her again or at least he thought that.

Removing the coke bottle from his lips he placed the cap back on it. Sucking in a groan he continued to walk home until he noticed strange men dressed in black following behind him. At first he thought was paranoid but then the men kept following his every move whether he turn left or right. It at least five of six he couldn't really count at he moment.

Frankly he was starting to get annoyed so when turned to face the men to tell them to piss off he was shocked when a fist come colliding with his almost too perfect face. He staggered back giving the bastard that punched him a hard glare while deciding whether he would counter or not. He a gently touched a finger to the new wound he had developed from the blow on the side of his lips.

Pulling his finger back he noticed spots of blood. His eyes burned red at the sight of it. That is when an image of a terrified and very worried Danie entered his mind. At that instant in the memory of her, he decided not to make a move thus ending with him getting his ass handed to him. He dropped his hands down at his side curling them in to tight fists as the men came at him once again.

Gwang Suk was punched in the stomach which caused him buck over in pain but he could take. He'd had worse beatings still managed to come out a live and in one piece. Yes he was banged up pretty bad but at least he was still breathing. And like all those times before he'd make it. Nonetheless it'd be different because he was not defending himself- it was all for her- a girl he had barely met for few minutes by his simple act of random kindness.

By the next hit was he was on the ground helpless as another of the men hovered over him grabbing him by the collar of his gray hoodie. The man started punching him in the face with each strike he made becoming harder than the next. Gwang Suk coughed up blood, laughing as the man continued his defacement of him. He couldn't control his laughter as he thought of the girl that was causing him to change without even lifting a pretty slender finger up to do so.

Everything was all new for him- to him- she was all new to him and he wanted to let her know that. Another man came up to him and started to kick him in the stomach after the man hitting him in the face released him harshly. However Gwang Suk didn't care he just wanted to make so he could meet her again- the girl that infuriated him the moment he met her- the one his heart told him he would love forever.

He tried to focus his mind to seeing her- making her happy- spending the rest of his existence with even if it seemed insane to others. But when he laid eyes on her he saw the light that could and would pull him from the darkness that was his life. And it'd take hell freezing over more than twice ever to change his mind about that.

He was just that stubborn. Soon all of the men surrounded him attacked him all at once until he passed from the overwhelming pain trying to keep his thoughts on the unknowing Danie. He knew that soon everything would change for the better because that one girl- Gee Dan Jin...

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_The Present~_

_Seoul, South Korea  
Inside of Icheon Airport_   
_At exactly 11:03 pm_   
_On Saturday_

* * *

* * *

After packing up some clothes for himself Gwang Suk's eyes scanned his bedroom, the place where he had turned in to the man he was now. It was different from the mansion he had grown up as a child in because it was his own. He had paid for everything out his own blood and sweat after he no longer felt the need to mooch on his father's money.

He had wanted to make his own claim in the world and BIGSTAR's help he had actually done it. He could not thank them enough if he had the chance. He knew things were different now.

They had become different the moment he had laid eyes on her. He would be a fool if he lied to himself about it now. There was no doubt in his mind that Danie was his soulmate, his other half who he had unconsciously been a long time waiting for. Sulking he walked out of his bedroom and out of his apartment and was now standing inside Icheon Airport.

His father was eyeing his son carefully. Whether he wanted to believe it or not, his son had already started his change in to a real man. He was actually shocked that Gwang Suk had agreed to go to the states when he normally would have put up a huge fight and leave.

Mr. Oh had a hunch that his son wasn't just doing this for himself, there just had to have been a girl involved. Why else would his son give up his old ways so easily? Gwang Suk shuffled on unsure feet as the voice over the speaker announced his flight's departure time.

"Flight 112 to America, now boarding! Flight 112 to America, now boarding!" at the sound of the announcement he turned to his father and gave him a hard glare.

"Be on your best behavior there and study very hard. No late night partying, do you hear me? You still represent our family's name." Mr. Oh sneered coldly to his disobedient son.

"Of course, old man. I hear you, but I'll be damned if you think I'm doing this for you-" Gwang Suk hissed under his breath to his father.

"Gwan- Gwang Suk-" Mr. Oh began as anger filled his entire being but his son rudely cut him off.

"I guess I should be leaving now." Gwang Suk breathed as calmly as he could as the image of Danie crossed his mind. With that he turned on his heels and left his boiling mad father there with his guards following behind him.

Mr. Oh however calmed back down at that fact. He still had an inkling that Gwang Suk was going because of a girl. If he could meet that said girl he would proudly her for entering his cold son's heart and changing him for the better. At least he hoped for the better.

One day Gwang Suk promised himself that he would return and make Gee Dan Jin his woman. There's was no mistake about that. Sighing inwardly he walked up to the gate where his plane was and gave his passport to the woman standing there before she returned it with a slight blush. He walked passed her and on to the plane. Danie would be his, he'd make sure of that.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_Before Hand~_

_Seoul, South Korea  
Outside of Myeong-dong_   
_At exactly 5 am_   
_On Wednesday_

* * *

* * *

After visiting her grandparents' grave Danie made her way home. It was an early Wednesday morning and she still had to get to work before she was late. She had been late for the pass couple of nights because her mother had fallen sick and she had to take care of her. Her family was almost below the poverty line when it came to money.

Her mother had tired herself out overworking so they could meet the bills every month. Danie had wanted to give up on finishing school and going to university to take care of her mother but her mother had refused to see her daughter give up her so easily. She knew that Dan Jin was a bright young lady with a bright future and she wanted to see her shine in happiness later on in her life.

She refused to have her daughter living the way they were pay check to pay check for the rest of her life. She would cut off her left foot before she ever let that and Danie knew it that's why she did not argue with her mother on the subject. Danie walked down the sidewalk heading towards the bus stop when a couple of guys turned the corner ahead of her. She wasn't looking where she was going and instantly knocked in to one of those said men.

"I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" Danie worriedly asked the fallen man as one of his friends helped him up.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Kyung Il hissed at her frightening a little from the unsaid threat carried in his voice.

"Yes..." she whispered as he glared at her. He dusted off his clothes that seemed to be fine from Danie's eyes.

"Who do you think you are to speak to him that way?" Do Kyun sneered at her from behind his leader.

"N-no one... I-I was just answered the question he asked. Is that so bad?" she coward back a few steps in fear.

"You really are an idiot. Haven't you heard of the word called sarcasm?" Si Hyun questioned her grabbing her arm as she tried to away from them. She hadn't seen him coming so the contact of skin had shocked her a little bit.

"I said I was sorry so just let me go!" she scowled at him deciding to leave her fear behind in order for her to protect herself from what ever they were planning to try and do to her.

"Okay. If you want to go free just pay me for this outfit that you ruined." Kyung Il spoke again reaching out a hand to her for payment.

"How much?" she slightly stuttered at him.

"200 million won-" he began but she cut him off. Danie had no idea where to get that kind of money in such short time. Her family wasn't rich. She couldn't just make that amount of money magically appear. Who was he kidding?

"What? Are you kidding me? I don't have that kind money on me!" Danie exclaimed surprised by how much his clothes actually costs.

"Time is ticking, sweetie. So pay up now." Jae Ho mused eyeing her up and down. Danie shivered at the thought of him trying to touch her in an intimate manner. She finally managed to pull her arm out of Si Hyun's tight grasped as she snarled at the men before her.

"I already said that I don't have that kind of money on me." she growled underneath her breath defiantly to their leader. Kyung Il watched her ever so quietly as his men taunted her before his eyes. Danie had managed to intrigue him and no girl had ever done that to him before.

"Then you owe us- our boss- a huge debt little lady- what is your name anyway, darling?" Yi Jung whispered as he asked her for her name.

"G-gee D-dan J-jin..." Danie stuttered in fear. Why'd she have to stutter so badly? They weren't so scary. They were just punks who thought that they could get over on others, right? Then why did she feel like she should be in fear for her life.

"Well miss Gee I own you until you can me back for the clothes soiled. I want my money by tomorrow now get lost before I change my mind and do something awful to you- like making you my slave..." Kyung Il finally spoke up again which Danie almost didn't noticed because he had stopped talking to her earlier. She glared him. Why hell would she let him make her his slave? She'd rather he killed first before she ever let him do that.

"I hope to see all of you in hell." was all she said to them before knocking in to Kyun Il's shoulder as she past by them. Hell, she was not going to let them intimidate her in the end. She was not going to pay him back for ruining nothing. The ass could go and jump off a bridge for all she cared.

Kyung Il watched as Danie left the scene as if what they said to her didn't bother her in the least. Yeah, she intrigued him to no end. Now that was the type of girl a gangster needed to have his side and God only knew that she would by his.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_The Present~_

_South Carolina, United States  
Inside of Charleston_   
_At exactly 7:10 pm_   
_On Monday_

* * *

* * *

Gwang Suk sat inside his new apartment in another country far away from his friends and the girl his heart now beats for. His head was hung low as he new cellphone with an American number rung in his ears. He broke free of his thoughts of Danie to grab his phone from the coffee table in front of him. Peering at the caller ID he saw that it was his annoying father. He answered it by the third bothersome ring.

"Hello." his voice full of annoyance.

"How do you like your living arrangements I had prepared for you?" his father asked him as he huffed in his anger. He had to stay calm for the sake of Danie and his friends. Speaking of his friends he was sadden to have not said a few parting words to them. Hopefully they were still friends in the end. If they weren't it was his lost.

"It's too fancy- not my style- I would've settled for a table to get at and bed to sleep on all these other useless decor is just a waste." he fumed underneath his breath. He was always the time to hate when people waste money on things they did not need.

"Too rich for your liking, A?" his father teased him but his mind was not made for his father's kind of teasing.

"What do you want Father, because I have school tomorrow if you forgot?" Gwang Suk questioned the elder over the phone not caring how rude it came off.

"Is that anyway to speak to your father?" his father scowled at his stubborn son's rude remark.

"It is if he makes me tired and late for my first class in early the morning." Gwang Suk hissed back the irritation deep within his voice.

"Well then I stop bothering you for the night- I will however call you from time to time so be prepared for that." his father simply stated back.

"Whatever! Goodnight Father." Clink. He had hung up the phone on his father as he rubbed his hand through his hair. He stood from the sofa and headed in to his master bedroom. He grabbed himself a pair of boxers and wife-beater for bed before heading in to the shower to wash.

After washing he went straight to bed thinking about Danie's smiling face. One day they'd be together and he'd be the one to make her smile. Sleepily sighing Gwang Suk drifted off to sleep.

In the morning he dressed causally before heading to his school. When he arrived girls his age and older couldn't stop gawking at him. He ignored their presence as he made his way to his classroom.

His professor told him to introduce himself and did before sitting down in a seat in the far back from the girl's prying eyes. He was determined to become a better man for Danie so he promised himself and Danie inside his head that he'd finish so that't he'd get back to her.


	3. A Few Years Apart...

_The Present~_   
_Three Years Later~_

_Busan, South Korea_   
_Inside of Haeundae-gu_   
_At exactly 9:34 pm_   
_On Tuesday_

* * *

* * *

Danie walked along the sidewalk in the cold morning air. It had been a couple of months since she had graduated from Seoul University and now she was already working as a qualified teacher to young children. She had found that she loved her job even if the profession did not give a lot of pay. It was still enough to take care of her family with.

She'd do anything for her family even if it melt selling herself for money matter how low the deed was. She just couldn't sit back and watch her brothers and mother stave while she was well feed. What kind of person would she be if she ever did that? Evil. Selfish. A bad daughter. A bad elder sister.

She just could never face that reality. It would never be hers or her family's reality. That was why she had striven to be the best while she was in school so that he scholarship could protect her and she could protect her family financially as best she could. That was one of the reasons why she had moved her family to Busan, the other being a new start for mainly for the boys. A place where no one knew of their constant struggle of survival.

Danie smiled as the school's main building came in to view. Her hand tightened upon the strap of her bag as she continued towards the door. She grasped the brass doorknob slowly opening the door to start a new day. She stood in front of her class in front of the smart board giving her class of 2nd graders a lecture on animals in that inhabit the plant kingdom. The class had told her how much they appreciated her and loved her class.

She always switched everything up to keep the children from being bored and lazy. Class was different everyday. Parents who wanted to know how their children fared in her class would sit in the back and watch her work her magic with their children. When the children knew that they had guests or parents attending the class they were always on their best behavior greeting the elders properly before continuing with the rest of the day.

After the school day was over she said her byes to the children and the other staff before heading home. However still after a long three years her thoughts when she was alone always traveled back to him, the man that had saved her life in more than one way. Oh Gwang Suk. She wondered if he were still okay.

Shaking the image of him from her mind as she mindlessly walked home. She opened the front to door to be greeted the smell of dinner cooking. A smile replaced her gloomy expression as she shut the door behind herself.

Danie opened the closet door as placed her jacket in the closet next to the door and her work bag on the shelf before closing the door back. She walked pass the living room to find her brothers, Sang Rin and Zi Reol doing their homework for the night completing ignoring the fact that she had finally arrived home after a long day of work.

She waltzed in to the kitchen to find her mother at the stove steadily cooking her heart away. She strides behind her mother wrapping her petite arms around her mother smiling as she left a kiss upon her right cheek. Her mother kisses her back on her own cheek acknowledging the fact that Danie was home unlike her homework focused sons.

Removing herself from her embracing her mother's back. She sat down at the kitchen table now immersed in deep thought. Still after all only three years she could not deny that her heart would always feel empty without him in it.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_The Present~_   
_Three Years Later~_   
_Almost Three Hours Back~_

_Seoul, South Korea_   
_Inside of Gangnam_   
_At exactly 6:41 am_   
_On Tuesday_

* * *

* * *

The huge building of the Oh Conglomerate stood tall as it had for years. It was as if it was sticking up its nose at all the poor ‘useless’ people in the entire world. That was one of the reasons Gwang Suk had disliked the idea of actually taking over after his ol’ man. He’d rather shut it down completely if he were heartless enough to leave millions without jobs.

Sucking on an awkward agitated breath he lifted his head high and walked inside the glass doors of the exquisite building. Many of the employees greeted him on his way in but he still paid them no heed as he headed to what was once his father’s office which now belonged to him- and him alone.

The platinum name plate above the door letting everyone know that he was their boss still made him fell weird as he had to see it every day. Everything was still taking some for him to get used to it. On an annoyed sigh he grasped the doorknob in his hand and twisted it slightly causing the door to push open.

Inside the spacious office his father sat in the new chair Gwang Suk had brought in after having it customized to his liking. He gave his bothersome father a cold hard glare as he approached his desk. He didn’t understand why his father was still checking up on him if he already handed the damn company over to him. He knew what he was doing. He was not a child anymore.

"How may I be of service to you, Father?" Gwang Suk continued to glare at his father. Mr. Oh studied his son for a while before saying anything farther. He could tell that he was not happy to see him at the moment but still this visit was important- well it was important in his eyes. He wasn’t so sure that it would be in Gwang Suk’s.

"Wow! That school in America really straightened you out-" Mr. Oh chuckled but his rude son cut him off.

"No- they taught us how to deal with overbearing parents." he scoffed at his father his anger turning to rage at the sight of the man.

"Calm down. I just came to tell you that you have to meet with Mr. Song’s daughter tomorrow night-" Mr. Oh beamed trying to lighten the mood of the atmosphere. However for Gwang Suk that was all it took to send him soaring over the edge of his sanity.

"Why do I have to do such a thing? I know what you and my Step Mother are trying to do and it’s not going to work-" he growled intensely underneath his breath trying to make sure his rage didn’t spill out to his employees.

"You cannot be seriously waiting for this Dan something girl?" Mr. Oh scowled at his son. He wanted him to be happy in his love life but waiting for a girl that had probably moved on with her life was just absolutely impractical.

"It’s Danie and that’s her nickname." he snorted at his father who he wanted to leave the space of his office sooner rather later.

"Whatever, that is not the case. Move on with your life already son; I’m pretty sure she has-" Mr. Oh advised nonetheless Gwang Suk did not care what he had to say to him anymore.

"Father. I love you but I’m not going to speak another word on this matter. I already gave up what I wanted to do for you. Just live it at that and let me live the rest of my life the way I want to. Oh, and one last thing before you go home, make sure to call Mr. Song’s daughter and cancel that ‘meeting’ for tomorrow night. Thank you and good night." He hissed in white-hot rage. He was tired of being his father’s plaything. Why couldn’t his father see that? Why did he have to make everything so hard for him?

The annoying old man opened the door after being rudely dismissed by his son. Gwang Suk calmed back down once he father had left. What the hell was wrong with his father? He was not going to be set up in an arranged marriage. He could just jump off a bridge and flip boats in the middle of the ocean for all he cared.

If he wasn’t marrying Gee Dan Jin then he would marry no one. He’d rather be by his self for the rest of his life if that was ever the case. God, he prayed it wasn’t. He could only hope Danie hadn’t forgotten about him after all this time that had passed by them. Even if the thought actually made him seem selfish, once thought out loud inside his mind.

He went behind his desk and sat down in his chair. It was weirdly still warm after his father had left it. Shaking his head away from suck thoughts to begin his focus on work Gwang Suk peered down at his desk in front of him.

Hidden underneath a stack of papers that needed his signature was a file. He picked up the papers moving them to the other side of his desk. He grasped the file in his hand gracing his gentle touch upon the name it possessed before opening a drawer near his right leg. He placed the file inside closing it shut with a slam. Huffing on a breath he began to immerse himself in his work until late in the evening.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_Two Months Later~_   
_Seoul, South Korea_

_Inside of Gangnam_   
_At exactly 11:06 pm_   
_On Sunday_

* * *

* * *

Dane walked to the bus stop near where she lived and waited for the bus to arrive. Today she had received the papers from Oh Conglomerate about the funding for Gajang Elementary School's future charity events. She would have been to the company earlier that day but she had some things that she needed to take of care of at the school first.

It had not been an easy task to get the school to side with her decision on allowing the huge conglomerate to fund the future charity programs the school would provide. Especially since the company was heading in the capital nowhere near Busan. On the contrary Danie had not cared, simply for the reason that Oh Conglomerate had the best backing they needed for their small school which did not receive much funding from the government as it is.

In Danie’s eyes the children of the school always came first no matter what the situation was. That was her job as a teacher; to give her students the best care as if she were their own loving parents. In a way, teachers were parents to their students, were they not? Their job was to help their intelligence grow while their parents did all the nurturing at home for them. And Danie was the kind of person that took her job very seriously.

The bus finally arrived and Danie got on. It was a long journey to Seoul from where she was heading so she fell asleep during the tiresome ride. She had packed a bag for one night since she would probably be unable to catch a late bus back home to Busan in time.

The bus stopped at a busstop near Myeong-dong and Danie woke up at the joult when it did. Gathering her wits about her she got off and started walking down the sidewalk. It didn't take her very long to find the enormous building of the Oh Conglomerate.

Taking a deep breath Danie walked inside approaching the front desk. The assistant at the front desk instantly brought her attention to the younger girl. Danie smiled at her before deciding to speak.

"I'm here to see Mr. Oh, personally." Danie smiled brightly to her.

"Do you have an appointment, Miss?" the assistant politely asked.

"No- but I have to speak with him now. It's very important-" Danie began to explain before the asistant rudely interrupted her.

"I'm sorry but if you don't have an appointment with Mr. Oh I can't let you go up there- Hey wait! You can't go up there without a proper appointment!" the assistant remarked before Danie made up her mind to ignore what she was saying for the children of Gajang.

Danie made her way pass the font desk. She waltzed up to the elevators and pressed the button to go up. She only had to wait a few seconds before one of the elevator doors opened up and people poured out blocking her from the security guards and the woman post at the front desk.

Sucking on a breath as the elevator's doors quickly closed. Once she was inside it she check her wristwatch for the time. It was around 11: 06 at night and she was praying that Mr. Oh would see her even though she had forced her way up to his office. The elevator stopped with a joult stunning her from her thoughts. Danie left the elevator and headed to the direction that she thought was Mr. Oh's personal office.

She did not take the chance of knocking on the office door. She quickly placed her hand upon the doorknob and gave it a slow turn. The door pushed open revealing a lush office space that was three times bigger than her own bedroom at home in Busan.

Gulping down the fear that had lined its way down her throat she entered the office space hearing an almost seemingly familiar voice speaking over the phone. The call seemed important so she waited for him to be done before deciding to speak.

A chair was facing the spacious window view inside the office. Sitting in this chair, Mr. Oh hung up once the conference call was over and done with. He relaxed his back and shoulders leaning on the chair resting for second while taking in a couple of deep breaths. He had yet to notice any other presence in the room with him as he thought of her... His Danie...

"Umm... Mr. Oh- we need to talk-" Danie voiced as normally as she could to hide her nervousness and unrefined intrusive behavior.

At the sound of Danie's voice rudely cutting in to his thoughts Mr. Oh spun his chair around to face her. Shock crossed Danie's face as she recognized the man that she could not stop thinking about after all these years.

"D-dan-n J-jin-n..." Gwang Suk stammered her name from the sight of her. He was surprised to see the woman that he had been searching for the past couple of mouths. Realizing that woman in front of him was not a dream he went over Danie who backed up from him slowly unsure of what he going to do.

"Gwang Suk... I..." Danie whispered as he wrapped her up in the safety of his embrace. She sunk weakly in to his calming warmth not wanting to part from him. She placed her hand against his chest in a gentle manner.

"I missed you..." Gwang Suk mussitated against her hair pulling her even closer if possible. Neither moved from that position for more than a few seconds.

Finally with the help of her push he pulled away from her. So many emotions were running through Danie's mind but only one was on his... Love... He loved her... And without much hestation from his side he pulled her back in to his arms and kissed her breathless...

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_The Very Next Day~_

_Seoul, South Korea_   
_Inside of Gangnam_   
_At exactly 7:35 am_   
_On Monday_

* * *

* * *

Gwang Suk laid in bed with the love of his life wrapped safely in his embrace. He took a deep intake of her scent. She smelled like home to him. A new start for the both of them. She was sleeping the angel she was.

Neither of them had realized how much the other needed them until they had reunited by fate. They were both naked underneath the sheets that was on top of them. He gently traced his fingertips against her exposed left shoulder as she rests on her side. She was still as beautiful as three years before but even more so.

Danie moved in her sleep feeling someone's fingers against her skin. Giggling sweetly as she opened her eyes she peered at Gwang Suk with a brilliant smile gracing her lips. He leans in to recieve a morning kiss from her soft lips before pulling back to grace her with his observing gaze.

"Morning..." she whispered touching a hand to the side of his face.

"Morning, love. Do you want to get out of bed or stay in all day?" he replied placing his hand on top of hers.

"You know that I cant stay here and besides you have work mister. Stop stalling and get up, I'll go fix us some breakfast before I have to leave." she commanded him as he released his hand from hers.

"But Dan Jin-ah, why do you have to leave so early?" he quizzically whined to her making a pouting face at her. He didn't want to leave the bed. He just wanted to stay wrapped up her warm embrace all day and all night if he could.

"I have to work early on Mondays. I'm a teacher, or did you forget already?" she mused at his pout wanting to kiss his lips that stuck out so seductively to her. Nonetheless she held back as punishment to him. He'd like kissing little too much last night. She was surprised that her poor lips weren't bleeding because of him.

"No, I did not forget but you have to let me take you out tomorrow night-" he started to retort but she cut him off.

"How are you supposed to do that when you work here in Seoul and I work in Busan? " she frowned at this because she really wanted to go out with him.

"I own Oh Conglomerate I call out any time I want so that means I can visit my girlfriend in Busan any time I want." he snorted back at her waiting for her sassy but sexy reply.

"Whoa calm down buddy! Who told you that I was your girlfriend?" she asked raising an perfect eye brow up at him. Was he kidding? When did she agree with that? She didn't know but she like the sound of it rolling off his naughty little tongue. She did not mind being marked all his by him but that didn't mean she couldn't teased the poor guy that proclaimed himself her boyfriend.

"You did when you-" he began to explain about what happened between them last night making her blush a deep cherry red. She cut him off as the momery of their love making entered her mind. Sure, she had been a virgin but she did not regret giving it away to him. He was her world... her everything even if he didn't know it yet...

"Yah! Don't you finish that sentence you pervert!" she shrieked at him sitting up in the bed. She wrapped the sheets around her exposed breasts carefully getting out of bed. Between her legs were hurting her but she refused to let him know. It was just too embrassassing and telling him the truth of her purity had been hell for her. Nevertheless she had never felt more ready to be with a man than she did when she was with him.

"What? You did it, I didn't!" he chuckled laughing at her red face whilst he poke fun at how she sort of threw herself on him. Literally.

"Yeah, keep on joking around and I'll never do it with you again mister! Now get out of that bed! We still have to go to work!" she shouted at him making her way in to the bathroom to wash before work. Gwan Suk got out of bed as well grabbing a fresh change of clothes afterwards heading to the othe bathroom to prepared for work as well.

After having breakfast made by Danie, Gwang Suk took her to the busstop paying for her ticket home even though kept refusing his help. Of course in the end he still got his way. He was a man with a master plan that included his beloved Danie. She just didn't know it yet but it was coming soon. Tomorow night in fact.

He quickly grabbed her in to his arms. He pressed his forehead to hers just as the bus pulled to a stop.

"I know you might not believe me now but what I feel for you is more than words can even express..." he whispered against her lips lightly brushing his upon it.

She shuddered deep within taking every word he said from within his deeply broken heart in to her own. She promised herself then and there, that she would be the glue piecing him back together again,

"And I believe every inexpressible word..."

Then they parted and she climbed on the bus with one last wave goodbye before the transit took off to it's next destination.


End file.
